Le Lion et le Serpent
by Daffy from The GoldenFreaks
Summary: La tension est à son comble, à Poudlard, tandis que chacun trouve son double. Mais que se passetil donc de si étrange pour que j'écrive une telle bêtise sur un match de Quidditch ?Se pourraitil que je regarde trop de fanarts bizarres ?¤résumé bidon¤
1. Chapter 1

Auteuse :Et valà !Ptite fic humouristico-surprise. Je ne crois pas qu'on s'attende à une connerie pareille alors je n'avertirai personne puisque c'est une surprise. A la con, je vous l'accorde mais s'en est une quand même.

Drago :¤relit le texte pour énième fois¤Mais de où que t'as trouvé des idées aussi tordues ?

Harry :¤idem¤Ouais, c'est clair !

Auteuse :Bah, j'ai trouvé un fanart sous forme de mini bd et ça m'a inspiré tout ceci. Si quelqu'un veut que je lui montre ce fanart, qu'il m'envoie son mail et je lui enverrai l'image.

Harry et Drago ¤se préparent au pire¤

Auteuse :Et maintenant…..LET ZE FIC BEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

¤¤¤

Le Lion et le Serpent

Plus rien n'allait à Poudlard…dans tous les couloirs, dans tous les cours et à chaque repas, les affrontements se faisaient chaque jour de plus en plus violents, allant du simple sortilège de bloque jambe à celui des poireaux dans les oreilles en passant par les furoncles dans les pieds et des morpions plein les bonbons…la tension montait de jour en jour pour atteindre son comble en fin de semaine :le match ULTIME de Quidditch qui allait départager ses deux champions : Gryffondor vs Serpentard !¤rire démoniaque¤Les ''Weasley est notre roi'' circulaient un peu partout dans l'école, sous les deux versions, bien entendu. Mme Pomfresh ne comptait plus les victimes de coups bas qui avaient malencontreusement été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et devant les mauvaises personnes, à savoir, des supporters de l'équipe adverse. Nous étions fin mars et les couples…mais pourquoi je vous parle des couples ?

Bon, ok, pour les petits curieux et les commères, Hermione et Ron s'étaient finalement déclarés dans les règles de l'art, à savoir en tombant des escaliers pour atterrir dans une position des plus compromettantes. Le rouquin, réalisant que la fille de ses rêves était avachies sur lui et que son nez faisait connaissance avec sa généreuse poitrine, lui avait alors avoué ses sentiments les plus profond tout en exprimant les méandres de son cœur par un formidable ''Je t'aime'' extrêmement touchant. Neville, étant moins doué pour la subtilité, avait directement embrassé Luna Lovegood puis avait tenté de s'enfuir avant de s'emmêler les pieds dans sa robe, toujours dans les escaliers bien sûr, au même endroit que Hermione et Ron quelques heures plus tôt. La Serdaigleavait alors aidé le pauvre Londubat et lui avait répondu de la même manière. Ginny préférait faire une petite pause avant son prochain coup tandis que Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown avaient jeté leur dévolu sur Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Côté Serpentard, Pansy semblait se rapprocher inexorablement du leader le plus sexy de la maison, j'ai nommé Drago Malefoy, tentant désespérément de devenir encore plus sex-symbol que son rival, le célèbre Harry Potter. Mais trêve de futilités, abordons enfin le thème principal de notre réunion aujourd'hui :le match de Quidditch opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor.

C'était une magnifique journée ensoleillée qui s'annonçait, ce samedi-là. Bien entendu, aucun des joueurs n'arrivait à avaler quoique ce soit, bien que les petites amies et petits amis de chacun et chacune faisaient tous les efforts possibles et imaginables pour réconforter leur partenaire, même en faisant un petit détour par les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ou dans les salles de bain de préfet. Même dans les vestiaires, où chacun pouvait plus ou moins loucher sur le physique du membre de sexe opposé de leur équipe ou sur leur photos personnelles, tout le monde avait le teint à peu près verdâtre ou pire. Enfin, les deux équipes furent appelées à se rendre sur le terrain et elles se firent face, attendant le coup de sifflet fatidique de Mme Bibine qui allait déchaîner ses ennemis de toujours.

« TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT ! »

Un manège vert et rouge s'éleva alors au-dessus de l'herbe tendre où des empreintes de pas étaient marquées à cause de son utilisation quasi-quotidienne. Harry scruta tout d'abord les contours de la pelouse puis surveilla l'évolution de la partie. Ron faisait de son mieux pour rattraper le souafle dès qu'il passait à moins de cinq mètres des anneaux tandis que Ginny fonçait tête baissée dans l'équipe adverse, la balle rouge sous le bras, et marquait tant bien que mal, sous la pluie des deux cognard.

Le score en était à environ trente points à cinquante en faveur des Gryffondors qui avaient plus de succès auprès des filles, lorsque Harry sentit une présence derrière lui. Malefoy souriait narquoisement d'un rire sadique. Il se mit alors à foncer droit devant lui. Étonné de ce changement soudain de vitesse, le gryffondor se lança à sa poursuite puis aperçu le but de sa manœuvre, du moins, il croyait. A quelques mètres voletait une petite boule brillante. Rattrapant le peu de distance qui le séparait de son adversaire, Harry tendit la main et hop !Le tour était joué. Pourtant, aucun coup de sifflet n'avait retenti. Le gryffondor freina et ouvrit sa main. Il avait en fait attrapé un tout petit cœur rouge qui battait doucement l'air de ses petites ailes de libellules. Intrigué, le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers Drago. Celui-ci souriait victorieusement, les cris des supporters, alors trop absorbés par le septième but de la jeune Weasley, envahissaient le stade, Mme Bibine sifflait fautes sur fautes, Drago souriait victorieusement…et Harry se mit à rougir très fort !

¤¤¤

Auteuse :Excusez le style foireux, ça fait un moment que j'ai plus d'inspi pour quoique ce soit alors j'ai plus l'habitude. Désolée !Une petite review, siouplaît, pour tout commentaire, réclamation, critiques, demandes en mariage, commande d'objet SM, etc….ça fait plaisir !Arigato gozaimasu !


	2. Partie 2 :lemon

Ok, bon, suite à de nombreuses demandes (4 reviews♥) et grâce à une légère montée d'inspi, voici une suite encore plus déroutante (vraiment ?) que le chapitre précédent, voire peut-être un peu décevante pour certains mais bon. A la base, je ne pensais pas du tout faire de suite mais je me suis dis "pourquoi pas ?" Après tout, je n'ai jamais écris de lemon yaoi jusqu'à ce jour donc voilà mon premier et...ben, à vous de juger...Mais z'avant, RaR :

Nope :Vi, c'était le but que ça soit légèrement déroutant.Tu trouves que ya un effet effervescent ?cool !je suis meilleure que ce que je pensais, alors !♥Désolée si le chapitre qui suit ne va pas dans la continuité exacte du scénario initial mais...je pète vraiment un câble, ces temps-ci !' Désolée !J'espère tout de même que ça te plaira...

lapin bleu sans patte :Merci !♥Voilà la suite !J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Drylana :Vi, j'ai un peu de mal, en fait. J'ai pas réussi à accentuer la tension de ce match mais faire une fanfic sur le fanart que j'ai trouvé était vraiment trop tentant ♥

Julie.Percevent :Huhu...là, c'est sûr, ya de l'événement !♥J'espère que cela te satisfera !

Harry :Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Drago :Hé !C'est à moi de dire ça !

Auteuse :Allons, mes chouchous ♥ avec toutes ces fics yaoi qui traînent, vous continuez encore à vous plaindre ?Si je relis bien, ce lemon-là est plutôt soft. Cependant, pour me rattraper légèrement, je conseille VIVEMENT A TOUTE PERSONNE ETANT TROP SENSIBLE DE DEGAGER LES LIEUX SOUS PEINE DE TRAUMATISME CERTAIN dont les symptômes seraient un tapage long et continue de la tête contre le bureau ou d'un blasage à vie de toutes les fanfics comportant le mot yaoi ou shonen-ai de toutes sortes ou encore d'un bavage non contrôlé qui risquerait de faire disjoncter le clavier de l'ordinateur. Âmes sensibles, vous voilà prévenues.

PS :A la base, je n'avais VRAIMENT pas prévu de faire ce genre de suite ou même de faire une quelconque suite que ce soit. Donc, ce chapitre est totalement facultatif pour toute personne voulant garder intacte la surprise de la fin du chapitre précédent ♥

¤¤¤

Le lion et le Serpent-Partie Facultative

« -Malefoy !A quoi tu joues ? »

Harry se tenait à présent debout derrière son rival, dans les vestiaires des Serpentards. Il tenait toujours le petit cœur volant serré dans sa main et était plus rouge que Ron au meilleur de sa forme. Le blondinet se tourna vers lui avec un sourire narquois. Ils étaient seuls.

« -Mais je ne joue pas, Potter. »

Il était torse nu, avec seulement pour habit son pantalon d'attrapeur, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer l'emprise qu'il avait sur le Gryffondor. Ce furent les rouges et or qui gagnèrent le match, après que le Survivant eut le réflexe d'attraper le Vif d'Or qui passait alors lascivement devant lui alors qu'il tentait de retrouver une contenance ainsi qu'une couleur de peau à peu près normale. Cela dit, l'objet qu'il avait attrapé juste avant le troublait trop et il avait besoin de mettre les choses au point avec son ennemi, qui, il avait eut du mal à se l'avouer, lui plaisait franchement de plus en plus depuis qu'il avait décidé de laisser tomber son père, sans pour autant abandonner sa désagréable habitude de rabaisser tout le monde.

« -Arrête de te foutre de moi !s'exclama Harry, n'appréciant pas le regard que lui lançait Drago. »

Se douterait-il de quelque chose ?Il fallait qu'il sache.

« -Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ce que ça veut dire. »

Son ton était redevenu sérieux mais, de nouveau, il préféra laisser place à un ton détacher. Harry se demanda ce que ça cachait.

« -C'est à prendre ou à laisser, ajouta le Serpentard. »

Il était sérieux ?

« -Tu pourrais pas être plus explicite ? »

Harry se dit que la meilleure façon était de le provoquer mais il n'arrivait pas à la trouver. Il opta finalement pour la méthode bourrine.

« -Arrête de te compliquer la vie !Vas-y franchement ! »

Drago soupira, perdant son sourire moqueur.

« -Puisque tu insistes ! »

Il s'avança alors vers lui et lui prit sans douceur le visage pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Il se dégagea tout aussi vivement.

« -Voilà. T'as vraiment aucune notion de subtilité ! »

Avant qu'il aie pu rajouter quoique ce soit, il se retrouva alors dans les bras du Gryffondor qui venait de décider de lui répondre comme il se devait. Il le relâcha néanmoins avec plus de douceur.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Drago ?murmura-t-il alors dans son oreille.

-Je veux que tu me prennes ici et maintenant, que tu me fasses crier de plaisir jusqu'à ce que je te demande d'en finir et, accessoirement, que tu sortes avec moi. »

Cette déclaration était on ne peut plus claire et finit de détruire toutes les appréhensions du jeune Gryffondor qui ne se fit pas prier. Ayant déjà expérimenté cette situation plusieurs fois en rêve, au point que Ron s'était mis à avoir des doutes, il se dit que cela ne devait pas être bien compliqué et se mit à embrasser son rival avec passion, tout laissant une de ses mains explorer son torse nu. Bientôt, sa bouche descendit à son tour pour venir déposer de légers baisers brûlants dans son cou, faisant gémir Drago de façon peu conventionnelle. Celui-ci fit glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Harry afin de caresser son dos. Finalement, il réussit à lui enlever son haut avant de se laisser allonger à terre, laissant son amant continuer son exploration langoureuse sur son propre torse dénudé, laissant une ses mains descendre jusqu'à son sexe durcit par le plaisir. Harry remarqua que mordiller les tétons de Drago pouvait être très amusant du fait des gémissements soudains que cela provoquait chez son compagnon. Ou peut-être ceux-ci étaient dus au massage particulier que ces mains exerçaient sur lui ?Il sourit machiavéliquement et décida qu'il devait continuer sa mission comme il se devait. Il s'attaqua alors au pantalon, l'enleva et retira également tout ce qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son but. Il savait qu'il avait du charme, mais à ce point…la vue du plaisir qu'il procurait déjà à Drago l'encouragea à continuer sur sa lancée. Il prit son sexe à pleine bouche, prenant soin de passer sa langue à divers endroits, repassant parfois lorsqu'il entendait son compagnon gémir encore plus fort et même l'appeler par son nom. Il le laissa venir puis décida de le laisser souffler un peu. Le reste allait être…un peu plus sportif.

Drago l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Harry se redressa légèrement et sourit.

« -Amusant, dit-il. »

Son compagnon le regarda d'un air boudeur.

« -Tu n'as pas rempli ta mission, Potter, lâcha-t-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Te tuer d'épuisement serait dommage. »

Son sourire se fit plus énigmatique. A nouveau, il prit possession de ses lèvres, faisant glisser ses mains sur ses hanches, puis sur ses cuisses pour finalement arriver à destination. Tandis qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau dans le cou pour mieux apprécier ses paroles, il fit pénétrer un doigt en lui, appréciant ce contact particulier, puis deux et trois, laissant son amant s'habituer. Celui-ci, ne voulant pas être en reste, profita de la position de son compagnon pour caresser à son tour son sexe à travers son pantalon…qui ne tarda pas à voler ainsi que le reste. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi nus en plein milieu des vestiaire, gémissant. Harry sentit alors le moment venir. Il se redressa, leva les jambes de Drago et le pénétra doucement, ce qui arracha un cri au Serpentard. Il se retira aussitôt mais réitéra l'opération. Il recommença son geste, allant de plus en plus profondément, procurant de plus en plus de plaisir à son amant, et à lui-même, puis, réalisant leur position légèrement inconfortable, il le retourna et, tout en prenant possession à nouveau de son sexe d'une main adroite, il reprit son mouvement de va-et-vient, bougeant de plus en plus facilement, allant et venant de plus en plus vite, les faisant crier de plus en plus fort jusqu'à l'extase suprême.

« -Alors ?

-Je suis mort.

-Mission accomplie.

-Crains ma vengeance, Potter, la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te tuerai ! »

Le Gryffondor se mit à sourire et enlaça davantage son nouvel amant.

« -C'est quand tu veux, Malefoy. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Soudain, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent des vestiaires.

« -Dis, t'as pensé à fermer la porte ? »

¤¤¤

Ok, bon, j'avoue, je suis peu fière. Même avec plein d'exemples en têtes, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire ce genre de choses. Mais...euh...avant de me faire tuer par les persos que j'aperçoie au loin armés jusqu'aux dents, une petite review en guise d'épitaphe m'encouragerait dans mon style d'écriture (soit :"t'es vraiment nulle, le yaoi, c'est pas ton truc" soit :"c'est pas grave, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois" soit :quelques petits conseils soit :critiques en tout genre soit :menaces soit :proposition de mariage etc...)

H&D :SHINEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!

Auteuse :Argh !!!!¤s'enfuit¤


End file.
